Entre deux mondes
by Miss-Soraya
Summary: OS centré sur le personnage de Sirius Black. Les évènements se passent entre le cinquième tome et le septième. J'espère que vous apprécierez.


Je tombe, je tombe dans le vide. Je m'engouffre toujours plus profondément en elle.  
Je vois des visages qui me regardent passer. Eux aussi tombent. C'est un puits sans fond. Tout y est noirceur et des souvenirs me reviennent. Le désespoir m'assaille comme si des détraqueurs m'encerclaient. Quel est cet endroit dans lequel je sombre. Je ne peux résister à ce gouffre dans lequel je sombre. Tomber, c'est tout ce que je peux faire. Je suppose que vous vous demandez qui je suis ? Je me présente : je me nomme Sirius Black et je suis un grand sorcier ou plutôt j'étais. En effet, je suis mort, du moins, je crois. Je vous explique : ma cousine Bellatrix Lestrange m'a lancé un sort puissant qui m'a fait passer à travers une arcade. Quand était-ce ? Je ne le sais pas mais depuis, je ne cesse de tomber.

Le temps passe différemment ici. J'ai l'impression que cela fait à peine quelques jours que je suis mort. Ah oui, je suppose que je suis mort car je les ai tous vu pleurer ma mort. C'est vrai, je ne vous avais pas dit que je voyais les autres continuer le cours de leur vie. Je n'en avais pas conscience l'autre fois mais aujourd'hui, je le sais. En voulant raviver des souvenirs heureux ou douloureux, j'ai vu toute l'horreur de la réalité. C'est horrible ce qu'il se passe là-haut alors que je suis coincé ici. Tant de morts, tant de souffrance, tant de déchirures. Je ne peux rien faire, je suis prisonnier de la mort, je ne suis plus qu'un témoin.

Les jours passent, sans fin. Je deviens fou petit à petit. Je n'ai aucun contact avec ces autres personnes. Une chose étrange m'a surpris l'autre jour. Une personne tombait et elle a été rejointe par une autre. Je les ai entendues dire : « Maintenant, je suis prêt à mourir » et la seconde d'après, toutes deux avaient disparu. Je ne comprends pas, cela signifierait que je ne suis pas mort. Alors, je serais en train d'errer entre deux mondes. Mais comment rejoindre un de ces deux mondes. Je veux rentrer chez moi et me battre.

Rien ne se passe. Je suis toujours aussi seul. Je regarde les gens mourir. Je vois la guerre toujours plus meurtrière. Cela me révolte mais je n'y peux rien. Je voudrais les protéger mais je reste là. Pourquoi le sort s'acharne-t-il sur moi ? Je veux mourir ou vivre mais je ne veux plus rester ici. Je ne supporte plus de tomber, de voir ces visages étrangers défiler. Je voudrais comprendre mais surtout, j'attrape la nausée à force de tomber. STOP ai-je envie de crier. Puis, je reste là suspendu dans le vide. Quelqu'un s'approche de moi, quelqu'un d'inconnu. Il est parti après m'avoir juste dit : « C'est à toi de choisir ».

Je tombe de nouveau mais cela m'importe peu maintenant, j'ai mieux à penser. Je me suis repassé cette rencontre des centaines de fois. Ces mots résonnent sans cesse dans mon esprit. Cela signifierait que je peux choisir le monde où je veux vivre. Mais alors pourquoi suis-je ici ? Je dois me faire à l'évidence, moi, Sirius Black, le courageux Gryffondor, j'ai peur. Pas peur de me battre mais peur de voir mourir d'autres être chers. Que dois-je choisir ? Je le sais maintenant que je suis conscient de mes peurs. Je veux aller me battre pour mes idéaux.

J'ai fait mon choix et j'y ai cru très fort. C'est une conviction chez moi mais alors pourquoi suis-je toujours ici ? Je ne comprends plus. La seule explication possible est que l'autre type m'a mené en bateau. Le désespoir me saisi de nouveau. Je voudrais pouvoir dire adieu à ceux que j'aime. Voilà j'ai compris ce qui me retenait. Je voudrais lui dire adieu, lui dire une dernière fois que je l'aime et que je protégerais leur fils. Mais, je ne peux pas maintenant. La réalité m'a rattrapé. Le combat bat son plein, c'est en ce moment qu'ils ont besoin de moi.

Harry vient de mourir. Mon cœur se déchire. J'ai failli à ma promesse. Je ne mérite que la mort, non ce serait trop facile. Pardonnez-moi de ne pas avoir pu le protéger. Je m'en veux, la douleur me déchire le cœur. Je voudrais vous demander pardon. Les larmes coulent de mes yeux, il est mort par ma faute. Je suis aveuglé mais une voix, deux voix me tirent de mon état. Il n'est pas trop tard. Il est vivant mais il aura besoin de toi. Tu dois enfin nous dire adieu et cesser de te sentir coupable. Là est la clé. J'ai compris. Adieu à vous mes amis, la vie doit continuer. Je protégerais votre fils. Je vous aime, vous vivez en moi à travers les souvenirs.

Le combat est fini. Je me suis battu à leur côté. Personne n'a fait attention à moi mais je les ai aidés. Harry est effondré par toutes ces morts mais je saurais l'épauler. Rémus et sa femme sont morts laissant Teddy orphelin. Je prendrais soin de lui et lui expliquerais que ses parents se sont sacrifiés pour qu'il vive dans un monde meilleur. Je dirais la même chose à Harry. J'ai compris une chose : vivre dans le passé ne sert à rien. Je m'avance vers mon filleul et pose ma main sur son épaule. Il lève vers moi un regard plein de questions : je lui explique ce que j'ai compris. Il pleure dans mes bras mais la joie reviendra vite dans nos cœurs à tous car ceux qui ont donné leur vie, l'ont fait pour un monde en paix où le bonheur vivrait dans le cœur de chacun. Je mourrais dans des années, quand Harry aura construit sa vie, se sera marié, aura eu des enfants et aussi quand je serais sûr que Teddy est lui aussi heureux.

La vie ne vaut rien mais rien ne vaut la vie.

The end.

Note de l'auteure : Voici mon troisième os. Il est dans un style encore différent par rapport aux deux autres.

Je le trouve moins bon que les deux autre même si le thème me tient fort à coeur.

Bon j'attends vos avis alors reviews SVP.

Le prochain os sera sans doute une songfic.

BisouxXxXxX à tousSsSsS...

Soraya.


End file.
